Of the most Exquisite kind
by SuniMoon
Summary: After Raoul leaves Christines daughter looks to her mothers past to find a man she really, and truelly, loved. Can she bring Christine back to The Opera ghost? And will Erik change both there lives? EC Review please. pg13 for things that may come.
1. Who was that man?

**Well here's my shot at a drama. It WILL get better, I promise. Thanks to all my adoring fans who loved my jokes and noncence. Hope this will be enjoyable.(I do NOT own Phantom!...well actualy he's locked in my room at the moment but thats another story. Victoria, however is MINE!)**

It was the night in august when The Count, Raoul de Chagney, left for the last time.

After yet another fight he had stormed out leaving Christine and Victoria.

Victoria, Who was the first and only daughter of the couple, was turning fifteen in a month and looking much like her mother, listened to part of the argument before he left:

"Raoul I do not love you! I only thought it, drempt it, all these years! you've ruined my life and will soon ruin Victoria's! I won't let you!"

"And I'm sure you do love some else...say...Erik?..."

A silence fell between the two until Christine murmured the words,

" I thought we would never say that name again..."

"Don't hide it Christine! You did all that time!"

"Never...only pity for him..."

"He's dead now...dead for fourteen years...And it doesn't matter anymore..."

"Leave! get out of this house! get out of here!"

There was sudden movement in the room and Victoria ran up the stairs not wanting to be seen.

Who was Erik? but as the question went through her mind the front door slammed and what was left of the family was alone.

Three months passed and Christine and her daughter lived togather, Until a day came when Victoria asked a few questions as they sat infront of the fire.

"Mother?"

"Yes Victoria?"

"You used to sing in the Opera Huh? I'm sure Raoul wan't the only one who thought you beautiful...

I bet you had many suitors..."

Christine Laughed at her remark and said,

"I wasn't that beautiful!"

"Wasn't?" said Victoria "You still are! your the most beautiful Woman I've seen!...it must have been simply dazzling in Paris, I've heard the city is so beautiful. And the Opera house-"

"Let's talk about a different subject."

And it was ended at that. Victoria could only beleave that there was some mystery behind her mothers life at the Opera house and she was yearning to find it out.

A day passed and Christine went to the market leaving Victoria to clean there house,Raoul took all the maids of course. Victoria rushed through the work she was given, with her mother out shopping she saw her chance to search the house. Entering her mothers room she started in her drawers finding an old envolope full of letters. Most were from Raoul to Christine but a number were signed by Erik. Who was he? another of Christines lovers? thats what Raoul seamed to say.

**well? did you like it? review please!**


	2. Dear Dairy

_Dear Diary,_

_The angel played at my fathers grave,Oh, how I miss papa's playing, but I have pleased the Angel of Music!I thought he'd never play for me again. I shall keep singing for him and shall not marry._

_How can I risk his leaving?_

_Sincerely,_

_Christine_

Victoria read the small book on the train. Her mother's old journal, for it was also in the drawer, was a gold mine of information.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Poor Raoul! He was found this morning half frozen in the Churchyard, did he follow me out there?_

_What happened to him? He claims he saw something, some demon or ghost.He passed out and was lying there all night._

_Upset and concerned,_

_Christine_

Victoria laughed, the count? Passed out? Well from what she'd known of him he deserved it. But she turned the page and jumped, for there, in her mothers hand was what she may have been searching for.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Thank goodness the week is over! How horrific!_

_My angel is no more and never was, he is a man. And a dreadfull one at that._

_Yet I pity the man, for Erik is so miserable! What am I to do? He loves me!_

_Christine_

The train pulled in and Victoria ventured out into the streats of Paris

**SORRY! REALLY SHORT CHAPTER HUH? Yea, I suck need nead to write more, but hey, at least I wrote something!**


	3. Welcome to the Opera Populiar

**OMG! WOW………..my first regular! Thanks savy! Well it's chappie two! Closer to learning more of you-know-who!**

**(no not lord Voldamort silly)**

five stories under the streats all is silent. Only the sound of water dripping and rats running by along the passege ways. No one comes down anymore. No life is there. Only death for all who enter his domain………..and though the Opera Ghost hasn't been heard of for years the legend still lives, surviving over fifteen years……yet one sound is heard……the sounds of playing, a piano's keys, blending with the darkness 'till it all disappears………

"excuse me? How would I get to the opera house Monsier?"

Victoria hadn't wanted to ask, but now she was getting sick of walking and wanted to get there the quickest way possible. If she was walking in circles it was a problem that neaded to be ended or her feat would collapse. But all the man said was to turn around. And she did, in the most irritated fashion, and gasped.

It was so big, the biggest building she's ever seen! And the pictures did it no justice!

She had never seen such beautiful architecture either! Her eyes went from the steps to the roof, the roof! There were statues over the looking the city. Apollo stood with his lyre, gold! Its was so beautiful. How could her mother have left? Quickly she opened the book and read.

_Dear dairy,_

_I fear for Raoul and Erik! Both are probably plotting each others down falls! Dear god!_

_They'll kill them selves! Raoul and I must leave! For the sake of everyone._

_Christine_

She walked into the building to see to nights opera, she had bought a ticket using more of the money she had saved her whole life, Faust. For her mother had played in it so many years ago. And as she waited she picked up the bundle of letters.

_Dear Christine,_

_I shall meet you at the churchyard, Little Lotte._

_Sincery yours, Raoul_

My dear chistine, you nead have no concern as to your fate.

Wait! That one was ripped! How she longed to read that note. It was written in red ink, how rude, and she had a guese as to who wrote it. But it was starting and she could read later. And suddenly something caught her eye. She looked up to a box five. Emty. She must have been imagining it……no one could come and go so quick..

_Dear Dairy,_

_I keap seeing him! He moves like a cat! So quick he's gone before I turn my head. I'm so scared now. How can this man be………a man?_

_Christine_

**YES? YOU SAY I'M LAME? YOU SAY MY CHAPPIES ARE TO SHORT?**

**SORRY……………IT'S A PROBLEM CALLED 'Pre-Eriks appearance writers block'……………….I didn't say that….nope Erik is dead……no Erik in this Phic………**

**Why are you looking at me like that!**


	4. Life when death is wanted

The following is NOT in the POV of Erik. nope, this is the POV of a little mouse that followed Erik around. Also the mouses name was Erik. how is this mouse alive you ask? well its a magic mouse that can live to be as old as Erik was! HAHAHAHAH! nope, mouse is NOT erik. also I'd like to say that when I said 'know one comes down anymore.' I meant anymore. because there used to be SOME people who went down!

...

Faust? Why would I throw away my time for that?

Why would the Opera ghost return just for that? How foolish I was being!

But I needed to know!...how could I think it was her? how many times has a blonde woman entered this opera house? how many times have I not even cared? what was different about her? I was drawn to her. she so resembled my Christine!

her skin, her hair, her beautiful eyes, they were all there! Even when I tried not to I couldn't stop following the girl. And then there I was, sitting in box 5 thinking about how long ago she left. why did I think she would come? It was natural she wouldn't, she promised me, but what are oaths to me? Simply a trap? am I now her prey?

Of course she must think me dead! the state she left me in I should be. yet, I'm still living! some times I wish the Viscount would have had better aim!

shoot? that boy could not shoot me if I walked up and told him to! aiming for my head...My head! and then he hit my shoulder,and just barely. It's not like I wanted to die then but please, I was standing there for ages! my eyes glow! and He can't even hit me then? pathetic boy! I'd hate to see him with a sword.

The opera had ended and I followed her out of the building, with the mask I had made no one noticed me, and down the street. but to my surprise she turned and walked right back. and no one noticed her either! she walked back into the Opera house and even more shocking to me took an all too familiar path, Christine's old dressing room? I was now behind the walls watching her. and just as she reached up along the mirror felt like she needed stopped. but why? I wanted to see what she was going to do, why couldn't I just wait for her to go down? she'd, of course, die there anyway. I stopped my self, but she found the trigger and activated the mirror. I went around to cut her off at the end of the tunnel. Now it felt all to familiar, just like when I took christine down, why was this happening? and why was she fining her way? why hadn't this girl tripped and fell? slipped and cracked her skull? I needed to stop her, and just as She tried to scream I covered her mouth and she fainted into my arms. As If that wasn't to much for me to bare, I small parcel dropped from her limp arms...and all Christine letters fell out...

...

WOW! THAT MOUSE SURE KNOWS ALOT ABOUT ERIK! AND TO CATCH HER WHEN SHE FELL? THATS A STRONG MOUSE!

but I tell your, no Erik here.

Erik: Suni? the cast and I are waiting for our dinner!

Christine: Erik, you just ruined her little plot

Erik: To bad, thats life.

Victoria: -passed out in bed-

Me: THAT WASN'T ERIK! THAT WAS MOUSY!...ok fine...how's my verisan of Erik? Am I doing well?


	5. Memorys and awakening

WELL, I ONLY GOT ONE REVIEW FOR MY NEW CHAPTER. YES, IT WAS A REDWALL MOUSY. NO ONE TOLD ME IF THEY LIKED MY ERIK SO I MIGHT NOT HAVE A CHAPTER THAT DEAPLY INVOLVES HIM 'TILL I KNOW I'M DOING THIS RIGHT. (SO TELL ME PEOPLE) ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY! D

...

Dear mother,

I can not stay here, We're alone, I am alone. your never loved Papa, I can't blame it on you. I never truely did either. I'm leaving paris to learn of the life you once had, The life you gave up, The life you hid from me. I know you loved it, you never say it because some of it scares you. I don't know your story mother, But I will learn it.

Farewell,

Victoria

...

I fell back into my chair. everything was gone. my husband walked out on me. We lived together for fifteen years with only one joy, my daughter who left me... All for my teacher, my angel, my poor unhappy Erik who I left to die. Victoria wouldn't be alive if I hadn't married Raoul. She wouldn't be gone if I would have told my secret...but wouldn't that have destroyed her? I didn't want her to know. Raoul and I promised she wouldn't know, yet somehow she did. She found my secrets and planned to reveal them. what for? I am alone forever. I lived for fifteen years with him out of my life. my pride, my joy,my dear daughter, she never knew. how did I hide the memory of Erik? How did I never think of him? how did I wear the ring on my finger and not think of the ring he gave me? The ring Raoul made me abandon. I ran to my drawer and dug through my gowns. It was under it all.The past buried by the future. A small box with the plain gold ring inside it. I examined it. inside were my initials, C.D, and an E. nothing more. For he had no name,no life,no love, no past he told me of, and, as I learned in the Epoque, no future. just an E. one that would never change. and I began to cry.

...

I remembered walking to what was once my mothers dressing room. I found the hidden passage she talked briefly of in her dairy. I walked into the darkness and into the earth, And as I saw light, As I stepped I heard a voice. Its song put me in trance...And I saw death, walking to me. I screamed but it grabbed me and I saw no more. I awoke in a small room with beautiful things. shoes, brushes, gowns, all a girl could want and more. but it was sealed in time. everything but the bed I layed in was covered in a layer of dust. life wasn't here. happiness was never here. This room was made for some who didn't care. In this room, maybe this entire place, it seemed happiness had died a tragic death, drowned in tears and anger.

...

YAY! MORE SHORT CHAPPIES! YEP, I LUFF BEING EVIL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF ERIK IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I MUST KNOW!...OR I HE WON'T BE IN A CHAPTER AGAIN... :o...


	6. He's back

YOU WANT FLUFF?...OK! HERES A KITTY!

ERIK:..NOT THAT KIND...WISPERS IN EARS

ME:... O.o ...ERMM...OK...ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! GLAD YA LIKE IT! (AND THE FLUFF WILL BE A FEW CHAPTERS FROM NOW)

...

I left the room through a door I found hidden in the wall. The place I found my self in was dark and sinister. I feared it more as I walked, and when I tripped over a rat I screamed out a sound I didn't know I was capable of making. I clapped my hand over my mouth, what if some one heard me? I'd be found. but how did I get here in the first place? I backed up trying to catch my breath,and as questions formed in my panicked head they were interupted my a voice.

"So, your awake?

I spun around to see a skeletal figure cloaked in black, the same one from before. suddenly the room was flooded in light, I don't know how, I covered my eyes and only after they adjusted looked up.

"Your him aren't you?"

**(A/N: YOUR THE GOBLIN KING. (laughs head off) sorry, I'm a labyrinth fan**

**...couldn't resist...)**

"It depends on what she told you, what did she say was in her past? an angel perhaps? if thats what she said I'm not who your looking for."

He was starting to circles me and quickly moved aside and responded,

"Your Erik?"

"...so she told you my name...

"She didn't tell me anything..."

"She's still a good girl."

...

I slipped Erik's ring on my finder and packed my things. after I put him aside for so long he came back to haunt me. I had to bring back my daughter and bury Erik's body. I had to keep that promise I made all those years ago or it would kill me,And I as I set out for Paris I asked why I ever left

YAY! CHRISTINE PLUS ERIK EQUALS...FLUFFINESS! ALL HAIL THE FLUFF THAT IS TO COME...THAT IS...IF I CAN WRITE IT...


	7. Into the Earth

**Ok. This chapter is going to be VERY short. it's simply Christine's POV and her thoughts. I hope you enjoy it. (and yes I promise there will be romance, be patient!)**

I walked into the darkness, lower,lower,lower...I was back. the Opera house was one thing, but here was another. such beauty, such happiness, down here such pain. Yet both held something in common, memories. Memories of the chorus girls, thoughts of roses, I remembered the sent of flowers when I first entered his house. those silly flowers all neatly displayed as if to impress me. Those didn't impress me. Nor did him hiding his face and his identity. Maybe thats why I left, maybe it was because of this I favored Raoul. No. I loved the foolish boy. I was afraid of Erik. Terrified. I could never have loved him, And yet when it all comes back I'm happy again.How could I leave him, Erik loved me and I left him to rot! But he was so awful! I had to leave him! He was a monster! his only friend called him one. I was going to soon seal it away. I would bury him with my ring, and roses. Why had I brought roses? Red. The darkest shade. Almost black in some parts. just like the ones He gave me. Roses representing a deep passion. An obsession that would never end. And even in death his power grows stronger. Swallowing me hole.

**Ok guys! We'll get back to the main story next time! also everybody who reviews gets...ERIK FOR A DAY! **

**Erik:...WHAT!**


	8. Empty just the dark

**Thanks for the beautiful review Metal! well...Savy will get Erik first because she's been reading longer. you can have him friday. Metal, you get him Saturday. just don't keep him up all night watching horror movies. I need him well rested in the morning so I can through him into a comedy phic! **

**Erik: Oh joy.**

**Me: well go see your lovers! We now pick up with Erik and Victoria.**

"Tell me what happened!"

He scowled and walked closer,

"I won't tell you anything!...and if you speak a word to is to anyone I'll kill you.

I backed away, he wouldn't, would he? I pulled my self together and spoke.

"You wouldn't touch me! I'm Christine's Daughter!"

Why did I say that? I didn't know if he loved her! He could've hated her! I could be killed any moment and thats all I thought to say? He was furious, I could tell even from behind that black mask.

"how do you know I wouldn't? I don't care! I wou-"

But he was cut off by a light clicking noise

**(I sorry! 1925 Lon Chaney influence! I'm ashamed!)**

And he stormed away muttering under his breath about visitors.

...

**(Christine POV!) **

I couldn't find my way in the darkness. It had been so long! But I soon stumbled across the boat. gipping the **(Large stick thingy. I'm sorry!) **I pushed the small boat across the dark water. when I got to my destination I stepped out of the small boat. i felt across the cold wet walls and found the lever. The door creaked open and I leaned inside the room. it was darker then before, cold and inhuman. There was a small flight of stairs descending into the darkness.**(more 1925 influence! I'm sorry!)** I remembered him taking my hand. His hand was so cold and bony. I missed it. I missed how he'd do his best not to touch me, not to scare me. It all failed in the end. He was pushed to it really. The poor man, he could never control himself...suddenly I saw a black streak, I looked back down and to my horror saw some one approach me. It was him. I screamed

**Well what do you think of that? she mourns him! she weeps! and when she sees him she screams!**

**Erik: suni, I might as well of walked up with an ax through my skull! the poor girl thought I was dead!**

**Me: whatever. well girls, here you go you can both share until friday, then he's Savys and on Saturday Metals, bring him back to me Monday morning.**

**Erik: I will have my revenge Suni.**

**Me: ta-ta!**


	9. My love, at last!

**Thanks you! thank you! hey metal? I'm gunna see Phantom with an organ guy playing too! I did it once a few years ago and I'm gunna do it again! it awesome! anyway to answer a question...of course Erik's dead! lol!**

**Guy from holy grail: bring out your dead!**

**Me: -pushes erik onto cart of dead people-**

**Erik: you -bleep!- I'm not dead yet!**

**Me: -whistles innocently- anyways back to the story! **

"Y-your dead! you've been dead for years!", I screamed as I backed away from those shadows.

"Or you hoped I was? perhaps you just forgot your promise!"

"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't go! Raoul never let me come back here!" what could I tell him? It was true, but also, I was broken...I didn't wan to have to see him dead!

I could barely read what l'epoque stated!

"W-what happened? why-" but before I could speak he grabbed me. He was quick like a cat. I didn't cry out. I stood there and didn't even look into his eyes. those golden eyes burning through the think darkness. His fury had long replaced his joy. I saw it in his eyes, only for a moment, but I saw it. Now it was gone. He closed to door and pushed me against it. It was cold, rough, and wet. He wouldn't let me go and simply stated that it wasn't my place to be asking questions, it was his. He shook them out of me and soon knew everything, why had I dreamt of holding his bony finger in mine? they were close now and I was disgusted by every moments of it. I broke free of his grip and stepped back. To my surprise he didn't come after me. he stood frozen for a minuet and murmured, not to me but to himself,

"So the boy has left you." there was silence between us again until he shouted, and now I really wasn't sure to who, "How could I let you go with him!"

I approached him but he pushed me away and stormed down the stairs. I cried after him. Again, an awkward silence, and then he turned. and to me said the words I dreaded to here. They scared me then and now,and the true reason was, I was his only weakness.

"What do you want? You heard what I said that night long ago. I am nothing but a poor dog ready to die for you. I still am"

But now I told him, the greatest wish i had. why did I say that? there was my happiness I wanted, my daughter, and yet I asked for this. and he did it. he stood in silence but then gave me his hand. and for the first time in over fifteen years led me down those steps. I acted on a strange impulse yet again. I kissed him.

**-mouth drops open- wow...i wonder how Erik's reacting...**

**what do you think? heart attack or what? anyway, review people! the first to review I 'll name a small character after later in the story! ( way later)**


	10. The Kiss

**AH! I'm back! and here I am typing a new chapter in my fluffy pink bath robe...its brand new! this put me in a good mood so I updated. so first, my readers!**

**Savy, thanks! I'm glad you want it that much.**

**PhantomLover, -twitches- of course I don't like Monty Python! why would I like monty Python? lol!**

**Erik:...-walks around Suni-..NEE!**

**Suni: AAAHHH! NOT THE KNIGHTS THAT SAY NEE!**

**Erik: yes, she likes it.**

**Suni:..grr...anyway...Metal, its no problem I love reading Phanfics anyway.**

**and Cinnimon, yea, I like being sudden and unsuspecting.**

**Erik:..she's pathetic isn't she?...well theres a review that suni missed from chapter 7...I guesse your taking me home tonight...-complains-**

...

I pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around him. that kiss...it lasted! was it against my will? no! unlike the past, I love him, do I not? It didn't matter to me. Before I even realized it him mask was on the floor. I heard it fall to that cold ground. Where it should be. I burned one of them years ago, yet he always needed another...what am I saying? Its like I've always known. I never planned this! To many thoughts in my head, far to many for the thirty seconds my lips were his. What am I saying? that's far to long. but it was true wasn't it? we could barely breath. and wasn't a breath all we stopped to do? And we stopped for good. But the surprise was _he _pulled away. The poor man could barely hold himself up and collapsed onto the chair near us holding his heart, what did I expect? he went into a crying fit when my lips touched his forehead. ANd now his lips? Poor Dog.

...

I've been in here for three days now...no...more like fifteen minuets...same difference...I'm still here against my will not happy about it. just sitting in this room...was this place supposed to look woman friendly? well, It MUST have been put together by a man, far to many light colors. Now what was I thinking? Of course it was put together by a man. the strange, violent, crazy man under the opera house. maybe I should find ink and a pen so I can count the hours that I'll be trapped here.

...

**See people? insanity happens when your locked in a small room for too long.**


	11. Not around anymore

**thanks for your review Savy!...what happened to the rest of my readers?**

**-sniff- I think I'm gunna cry...-sniff-**

**-erik rolls his eyes-**

**well, heres the next chapter, and to anser Savy's question the first POV was Christine and the second is Victoria (you know, her daughter) on with the story! this next one is short so stick with me here.**

**Erik's POV**

It was a wonderful feeling, better then before. So much better, it wasn't out of her fear.

I was the one who ruined it. My legs were shaking, to tell truth everything was. I cursed my self and my heath, over fifteen years I wasn't much anymore. I could stand of course, move like a cat. No, It wasn't my really my heath so much as it was christine. So close to me, at last. And that boy was gone. but was she happy? I felt like she could never be. I felt a sharp pain up my leg and had to stop.why? that was over a year ago. I probably didn't feel it. I had to have imagined it. I walked, well, limped, away and fell into a chair. It _must_ have been my stress. It was just too much for less then twenty four hours. Her daughter, those letters, all my past, and now her, _kissing me_, Could it even be real? It was.

she asked me if I was alright, I lied, of course, or did I? Was I alright? I was in between. Now it was my turn for questioning. I told her about her daughter and she was relieved. I was miserable. She'd just take the girl and leave. Again. As we walked to the room I had tossed the girl in Christine asked me how things were.

how could she ask that? was I simply supposed to respond, "Oh, simply wonderful, in fact, it gets worse each day!" I didn't even want to talk anymore. She asked how all her friends were, I told her I don't get up there much anymore. I'm not the Opera Ghost. I'm not anything. I haven't been since she left, And things only became worse a year ago. I followed that foolish Persian through the opera house, I knew he'd be there, just trying to get in again. Curse him. Would he never quit nagging me? I couldn't kill him, that was the worst or it, I did need him...just not every day, more like once a week, or month, year perhaps.

I just had to go above him. this tunnel hadn't been used for ages. I slipped. I never really knew why I thought it was fine to step there, I've been down here before, not often but it was my opera house.

I knew I'd lost my touch that night. what the hell was wrong with me?

**Please review, they make the world go 'round. they make me write...you get it...I hope that chapter didn't torture you. It made me miserable writing it.**


	12. Years

**Thank you guys! I have a new reader I see? (yay! I loved your stories! thanks for reviewing!) Yes, Poor-Emo-Erik-who-is-in-desperate-nead-of-a-hug!**

**well, heres the next chapter. hope you enjoy. this is from the persians POV...of course he's gunna be in the story! he's my second fav! (Erik is #1!)**

Something made me think of him today. I don't know why but he was on my mind. He really never left, its always one thing or the other. Ever since Miss Daa'e came into his life things have been...interesting. I was caught in the middle really. I'll never forget the year she left him. The torture chamber, The Scorpion, that night he came to my house, and all that followed. I returned to his domain the next day. it didn't take long to realize I wasn't wanted. I can never forget that. He was in deep pain, emotional and physical. I couldn't let him die, no matter what. He was as weak as he was when he stumbled into my house, if not more. I grabbed him and drug him through his passage ways out of the building and to my carriage. Against his will of course, it wasn't like he could easily protest. I never let him rest either, and considering he lived five stories under ground and was almost dying he could hardly breath when I threw him into my carriage. He spent a year with me. A very shaky one. starting with two suicide attempts in one week. The first involving striking his head at the wall. He was intelligent, to smart for that, So remembering what Christine did I started to question if that was what most depressed people think of first as a suicide attempt. The next time he would have stabbed himself if I hadn't come in. I never thought he was that way. Trying to kill himself seemed above him. No, he was desperate. I went to all precautions to prevent this. I knew life this way couldn't possibly be heathy for him, but he was doing a great deal better by simply eating and having a room with a window. He spent a year with me and was back his normal self, whether that was good or bad. He had gotten over it, Christine was in the past. He returned to the Opera house. Curse him, he was so much better off here. Yes, he was back to himself. I officially realized it when I went to the house on the lake once again, or, more to the point, I didn't. there was no way for me to enter. I was simply caught by him, I was caught "Sneaking around". He was truly sick of me. I was glad. The next thirteen years were wonderful, simply because Erik was alive and so was everyone else! Maybe he was finally keeping that promise. After all he did owe me his life. Twice. He never came close to killing me either, I was even able to cross the lake. One winter day came, however were I went to his house. This time I was hoping to actually get there. I knew he was following me. I felt his eyes. Suddenly I heard a cry from right behind me and then a crash. I turned to find Erik rubbing his leg. He finally looked at me. The look in his eyes was a combination of dislike, pain, and complete embarrassment. I felt sorry for him but I was trying my best not to laugh. I was guilty later. He was depressed again. This time over the fact that he didn't think much of himself anymore.

**Ok. all my readers get free Raoul bashing. heres your hammer. -hands over hammer- I will not update 'till Saturday but then I'll be back to the actual story. enjoy hitting the Fop while I'm gone.**


	13. Reunited

**I'm sorry I didn't have any semi-automatic weapons for your Raoul Bashing. I now see what I did was wrong. but a Hammer was all I could find! thanks for all the reviews but...I think I have to take a nap...**

**Erik:.really ticked...sometimes I want to...to...oh fine, heres the next chapter. its in the angels pov...**

**me: -in sleep- Christine's pov...she's not an angel...**

We walked through his small house, not much had really changed, some dust maybe, more then before. _Why hasn't he gone up? _He was the opera ghost, it was his duty to make the ballet scream and run. he was the only one keeping those drunk brats inline. He didn't seem to notice me, I think he was trying. this feeling had come over me. Like I couldn't live without him. I can't live alone. That had to be it, I just wanted company and I was looking for it everywhere. But why him? I missed him, I missed his voice, everything. He wasn't normal, he was insane. was he still? was he always? I didn't even know him. He was about 55 now right? were had he spent the rest of his life? he wasn't here forever. I wanted to know it all, I dreaded it too. I needed him now, but why? I wanted Raoul,maybe I wanted him too, but the poor man was hysterical! Completely mad! And now all I want to do is look into those eyes, those sad, beautiful eyes. What happened to my daughter? Why did she want to know? maybe it was for the best, but was _she _alright? Did Erik hurt her? he didn't want guests what if he hurt her? but he knew! would he lay a finger on my daughter? He thinks I'm pure, Beauty,innocent, I'm not. would he think that of my daughter? no, he knew her as a Raouls daughter. just that small thing could destroy his feelings for anyone around me. We reached and Erik was about to open the door when I stopped him. I told him that I'd hate him forever if he didn't promise my Daughter and could leave, if he didn't tell me the truth about himself later, the list was slightly longer. I felt guilty saying it, but wasn't that the only way to get what I wanted? that didn't work. I made him angry. and he told me that I would never know the truth. He grabbed the door and threw it open. Victoria and I were together again.

**Erik: -writing on note pad- to short...should've talked more about her fealings...**

**Me: -yawn- good morning!...wait! my readers! come baaaaaack! -crys-**

**Erik: She'll be awake for the next chapter...right suni?...**

**Me: -sniff- yup. please review. please note that in order for erik to not be too old I'm just saying that he was about 40 back then. when, I know, he was like...47...I dunno...**


	14. Just like he owns it

**Well, Savy is my only reviewer this week. -sigh-...I love those! you may be a red neck if-**

**Erik: Suni, why don't you give them the chapter/**

**me:.oh, right. the next one is short but it will be important to plot. read and review.**

The Viscount was going to Paris. The gossip was spreading like a wildfire.

if it didn't spread something was obviously wrong. So, naturally all was right.

"So he's going back to the place were he pushed his brother into the lake so he could marry?" one girl said

"oh? that one? he's not with her anymore...he chopped her up into little pieces and hid her in the floor boards of there-"

"oh pipe down!", another one shouted, "He's a sweet handsome man who would never-" the second girl interrupted again,

"He is rich! He can do whatever he wants, I think he did stuff he in the-"

some one walked down the drive and all three rushed away from the gates of the mansion. they were like the chorus girls of the opera house in a way.

yes, The count was off to Paris. Too the Opera. His head heald high like he owned the place.

**Erik:...don't mind me...-swears at suni-**

**me: read...and review...do you hate me now? (don't worry, I hate Raoul also. so here are your semi-automatic Raoul killing weapon's.)**


	15. I shall know it now

**I'm feeling very lazy the last few days, ok. sorry if updates start to slow down.**

**thanks Savy.**

Victoria and Christine sat on the bed together. the night was cold as one would expect, being under the opera house near water and all.

Victoria ran her fingers through her long hair.

_I still need to know what happened._

Her mother was falling asleep and she still knew nothing.

All christine would tell her was.

"he just loved me, that was long ago." or "His face isn't...like most. Don't talk about it he's sensitive."

Nothing very useful. mostly stuff she guessed. But his face? what was wrong, It couldn't be _too _bad, could it? she sighed. Slipping down off the bed she walked into the main corridor and glanced at His room. Christine told her not to go in there.

Shouldn't people figure out that when your told "don't do that!" it just makes you want to more? No, they never will. One door. just separating her from him. from that black and gold mask. Die of curiosity or enter? That was difficult. No, it was easy.

She leaned against the door and listened. that was her best skill after all.

Was he pacing the room? No, it stopping and music began. It was the most beautiful sound she had heard. She stood, mesmerized by it, for some time, 'Till she finally came through and Put her hand on the knob. She had to know.

**Yes. Short. Lazy. -head falls on keyboard- Happy Halloween to all.**

**please review. **


	16. Devastation

**thanks everybody! I think savy is having pre-unmasking syndrome?**

**don't worry she doesn't do it. She's a smart, kind girl with...waaaaay to much curiosity.**

_Christine_

I awoke and looked at my surroundings, trying to remember. At first I thought it was a dream, but no, it was real. I was back. The silent water, the gondola, His eyes.

His eyes, gold as the statues on the rooftop. his hair, what little there was, black as night. So haunting. So beautiful. How could I care about his physical appearance?

He could scare anyone, I knew that, he frightened me. Partly by his face, but mostly his anger. but was that his fault? It wasn't. He was alone and hated, who wouldn't be slightly, well, disturbed? I sat up and realized something dear to me was, yet again missing. I bolted out of bed and to the door and just as I opened it a scream pierced the silence. Victoria. She ran from His room and into my arms, I heard him shout unclear words but knew it wasn't good. And just to confirm my worst fears I heard a light clanking sound, Erik's mask had fallen out of her trembling hand.

"V-victoria", I choked "w-what did you do?" She sobbed and I heard her quietly say "I didn't know."

I walked her back to our room and sat down next to her. her head in her ands and her warm tears falling down to her dress.

I heard a crash coming from his direction and told her to wait for me.

"Ok.", She whispered "I-I'm s-s-sorry..." she sobbed and buried her face in her tear drenched gown

I walked up to the door and tapped. I didn't hear anything and opened it a bit, but turned away when I saw a wine glass fly across the room and smash into the wall, shattering into pieces. I decided that I had to face him and swung open the door. i just hoped he'd take it out on me.

"Erik!"

He ignored me. I paused, then raised my voice,

"Erik!"

"What!"

I faced him, I had never seen him this angry since I took his mask those years ago, _It wasn't his fault._

he grabbed me, shook me and told me to just leave him be. he grabbed my wrists, his hands, he was too strong.

I wanted to scream, I couldn't do that, what would it do to him? the last thing he needed was another woman screaming at him, _but that pain! _Finally he loosened his grip and I got away from him. I stood against the door and watched him slink back into the shadows, I approached him, I was sure the fury was out of him now,it seemed to come in short waves. He leaned against the wall and, after a few seconds, slowly slid down to ground. he buried his head in his hands, but I kneeled down beside him and whispered into his ear, mostly for him to calm down.

he didn't respond. I grabbed his shaking hand,_ So he was crying_.

"Erik?"

"Never..."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter...how I meet anyone..._anyone..._this...always happens...my face...my...anger...I can't take it..."

"Erik. I don't mind you. you know that, don't you?"

"...yes."

And we talked for a while. I don't know how long. he was calmer now, tired maybe. I told him he didn't need it but he took his mask quickly when I offered it .

...

_the Persian_

I had came home from a nice day out to find from darius that Erik had stopped by a few hours before and asked to talk to me. Darius said that he seemed upset when he learned I was out, and handed him a letter to give to me. I walked into my room and opened the letter, greeted by a short message in that clumsy hand writing.

_please come tonight, we need to talk. something has happened._

_p.s. don't get any idea's, if I want your company, I will ask for it. don't start strolling around my house every day._

I put on my coat and called a cab.

**Review. even if your lurkers. I don't care. review. (doesn't lurking make you feel guilty?)**


	17. may I ask the time?

**sorry for the slow update.**

**Eriks pov**

Christine pulled me out of my room sometime in the afternoon.

She said that I had spent enough time "wallowing in self pity".

I couldn't go against that, It _was _true. but she didn't understand, she's woman

**(A/N: BAD ERIK! -holds up protest sign-)**

And what does she know about me? I've been through more than she could even imagine, she shouldn't be telling me what to do about my depression. She was all I needed, not that daughter. Why did she have to? I though things were going well, so well, then that.

It was the only thing that ever stood in my way. The only thing. What was I doing now? _apologizing , _I threw a few objects at her! she's the one who should be apologizing!

But I had to say, they way I was acting was far from mature. my mask is power, I need it.

I just feel better with it, even when I'm alone. Is that so wrong?

But suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by Christine.

"Erik? what time is it?"

What time is it? how was I supposed to know. time didn't matter to me! the hadn't gone down yet, that was all I knew. I knew one other thing. She was hungry and what I had here wouldn't please her, even if she were to say it was fine, it wasn't. nothing simple is fine for her. So now I was walking up. _How much time had passed? why was she staying? why wasn't her daughter more like her or her husband? her husband...what a wonderful husband she found in him! damn that boy. _And again, for the second time in the last hour I was drug out of my thoughts, some one was down here. I dashed into the shadows and waited. _The persian? _Oh yes, the letter, that. how wonderful he got to it as soon as he could.

_no, he probably did. _What was I saying? of course he didn't. What was wrong with me! i need to stop blaming others.

**short. Erik is crazy. I suck. I'm sorry guys but I have loads of home work and my mom doesn't like anything I do. Even being a Phan she's against. (and she used to like Phantom!)**

**Erik: Go away!...no, I won't!...leave me alone!...they went away...we made them go away!**

**Me:...and Erik is Golom...or smeagle...-shudders at thought-**

**Erik: -walks in- so Suni have you-...what is that?**

**me: OMG! its Eriks evil twin!**

**Erik: no, that over there is a robot of me you just made in an attempt to make EVERYONE think I'm completly insane!**

**Me:...Ok it was...review guys! see ya!**


	18. The Daroga

**Thanks for the review savy.**

**The Persian**

"Well, what do you want?"

Erik's voice pierced the silence and if I had jumped any higher my head would have hit the cold bricks on the ceiling. I bent down and grabbed my hat, which had fallen into a puddle. I did my best to hide my surprise but I knew that under that mask he was smirking. _Always able to hide away. _How old was he again? at the moment he seemed far to young.

"I was hoping you would tell me Erik. You called me here."

he walked past me, kicking at a small chunk of rock in the water.

"oh...that..."

"so your over it? And if your not I'd prefer it if you told me what's bothering you and let me leave."

I continued to wring out my hat, Erik was still pacing the floor

"Well, I'm not exactly over it.."

Suddenly a rat ran across my foot and into a crack in the wall. it surprised me and I dropped my cap. Into a puddle. the same puddle. My frustration was growing when Erik grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back down to his house. He started talking again as he navigated through the maze.

"You see, its not something emotional, no, its...well..."

And pulling me up to a small hole in the wall to his house he whispered,

"That."

"She back."

"Why yes, I can't see how else she's be here."

"Erik."

"Yes. Yes. but I'm a little...stressed at the moment..."

"Who is that?

"her daughter. de Chagneys daughter"

"Hmm, she couldn't have been born to much longer after miss Daa'e left. weres her husband?"

"What husband?"

"Erik you didn't!"

I jumped away from him and he stared at me puzzled and then, after figuring out what I meant said,

"Oh! Of course not! How could you accuse me of that! I didn't kill him! He left her...that...He left her, I don't know how I could have let her go with him."

His turned away from me, his usual anger had melted into misery and guilt. Why did he have to say that? didn't he trust me? no, he probably didn't trust anyone.

"Erik...don't blame your self."

"I'm fine Daroga. I'm fine. Why don't you stay. I was going out...Christine needs better food then what little I have sitting around my house."

I agreed. maybe it would be good for him. a better meal. four people. but then again he probably wouldn't eat a thing because he wouldn't want to lift his mask. but he was feeling better then he's been. I felt good about that.

**review or I'll stop writing. I mean it. so if your a lurker and like it then you MUST review! **

**P.S. I went and saw Sweeney todd last night. yay for musicals!**


	19. apologies accepted

**Thanks for the reviews people I knew you'd see it my way, and the person who said my spelling sucks. you only read to chapter four. all those i wrote a while ago, I'll have to fix them. I'm not a little kid or an idiot, I just...right faste an mass up me speeling...see! anyway here's your next chapter.**

"Really, why do you even where that stupid hat. I'd hate to see you in on a dreadful windy rainy day...well, actually I'd love to see you, your hat would just-"

"Erik!"

"You have no sense of humor."

The Persian had left, it didn't take much, Erik realized, soon after meeting up with him, that he really didn't need any help with his current problems, and soon noticed all the entertaining ways to bug the man. The Persian was used to this. It happened on every rare occasion when Erik was bothered by something. Yes, he was very used to it and sometimes wondered why he even put up with it. He left as soon as Erik announced that he should stay for dinner, he was already down the tunnel when Erik finished speaking.

**Erik**

I was fairly sure that Christine enjoyed the meal, I was hoping at least...when was the last time I'd even cooked?...I don't cook. I could only hope that she didn't get sick the next day.

I was sitting at my organ looking at papers when some knocked at my door, I ignored it, it had to be the girl, Christine knew better. another knock and she whispered

"I know your in there..."

I continued to ignore her. brat.

"I just wanted to apologize..."

Of course she did...my mask wasn't any of her business.

"I know it wasn't really any of my business."

What did I say...

"Well, I just came because...after Raoul left..."

She doesn't call him her father...

"I heard about you...I thought, maybe, that you loved my mother...I think you do...I just wanted her to be happy, and I'm not like most girls I know, I'm sneakier. I'm to curious. I sort of, well, part of it was just to know who you were. I thought you were dead, I don't know why. Raoul's the one who said it."

I just sat and listened to her for awhile. none of it seemed real. She thought Christine missed me? did that explain that kiss?...she wasn't as much of a brat I thought, a little out of line maybe. But just to help other people, and ease her curiosity, but its not like she could help that...she was Christine's daughter.

**Review please. tell me if I suck or rock.**


	20. Across the lake

**Christine**

I awoke some time around midnight. I'd been there almost twenty-four hours. I thought I'd go to Erik and try again, he had to tell me about him self. was he afraid to? of course. I put on my coat and left the room. I was deep in though and didn't notice anything around me and walked right into him. It appeared to me that Erik wasn't looking either. We both jumped, I was still half asleep, but that shocked me enough to awaken me completely.

"Oh...Christine...dear..."

"Erik..."

I thought he was nervous, so was I. I told him I was just coming to his room.

"I was just coming to yours."

"Why?"

"Because I want to show you something. come"

He guided me out of his small abode and into the gondola on the lake. It was freezing and as we crossed the small area were moonlight shined down I relised I could see my breath. He kept looking back at me. _stupid over protective- _but I was jerked from my thoughts when the boat touched land and he pulled me out. _were are we?_ I hadn't seen this place before and, as I looked around, he touched a lever and a door creaked open.

**I think I've lost everyone, so tell me, what's wrong with my story? what can I fix? please tell me why you've stopped reading! (none of this is directed at Savy, she still reviews.)**

**so review!**


	21. Grave Robber

**I've been putting off writing this chapter, the truth is, this may start to slow down, I'm getting tired of writing this. so I may only update of weekends and things. sorry for the delay, FF locked my account.**

"What did you..."

"I've kept a few things stashed away."

there was little light but I could barely see the strings of a violin, suddenly the room was brighter, I was confused, very confused, until I looked around to see Erik had lit a candle. _Why was I so jumpy?_ The room was cluttered, but most of it was instruments.

**(A/N: Like mayonnaise!)**

I was blown away for a moment 'till I finally was able to ask

"Were did you get those."

he chuckled a bit and said

"Christine, If I told you were I got most of those you'd slap me."

naturally I did slap him. I was sure he probably stole most of them. what was he, some pack rat? something came to me before I felt like slapping him again, this question had bothered me for sometime now.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

he said, rubbing his face one last time, for the stinging had finally stopped.

"Well...you played my fathers violin...I'm sure it was his, I recognized the sound, It wasn't an illusion so...how did you?"

"He paused for a minuet, paced the room, then, he seemed a little frustrated, kicked a cabinet, it fell open just a bit and inside I saw an old beat up violin. I could we were the paint was chipped by its master over the years it was played, I could see, clearly were the paint was chipped because the masters young daughter dropped it by accident. It was Papas. I wanted him dead. I wouldn't put grave robbing above him, it seemed like something he'd do. the bastard would do anything for me, but this? my anger was growing as I looked at it. I didn't even look at Erik, I couldn't.

"I'm sorry...you know I'm not like that anymore I'm not-"

"Go."

I was choking back tears, again my angel revealed his secret. again my illusions were shattered.

"Christine I-"

"Go!"

**forgive me for walking out and getting my account locked. so sorry.**


End file.
